Step by Step
by Leista
Summary: Kurtofsky.  Shows the progression of Kurt and Dave's relationship.  Series of ten interconnected drabbles


**Title:** Step by Step

**Author:** Siekcsroe

**Pairing,Character(s):** Kurt/Karofsky, Blaine

**Rating**: PG 13

**Word Count:** 1500

**Summary: **Ten interconnected drabbles that I wrote to get over as serious case of writer's block.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. Or much of anything, really.

**A/N_:_** Multiple points of view. I was planning on just having Kurt/Dave POV shifts in these, but Blaine hijacked the story. Just a warning.

**1. Cell**

Dave felt confined, closed in, trapped, claustrophobic. He tugged at the neck of his polo shirt and took a few deep breaths. He looked up at the clear blue sky; the sun was shining warm on his back. He felt the cool breeze on his face. It was hell to be a prisoner of your own fucking mind.

"Dave!"

He whipped around to see Azimio heading his way at a trot.

"What's up with you, man? I looked up and you were gone."

"Nothin'," Dave said, glancing at his feet, "just needed to get out of there for a minute."

"Whatever, dude, I know you."

"Not as well as you think," Dave said, then walked away without a backwards glance.

Maybe he_ should_ give in to his dad's pushing and go to a therapist...

**2. Deviate**

Kurt knew it was a bad idea from the start but Blaine, as usual, managed to talk him into it. Blaine was at his back, like a bodyguard, as they navigated through the crowded mall to the food court. He had said, and Kurt eventually agreed, that hiding in plain sight amidst the chaos of teenagers, bargain shoppers, and the elderly was the safest way to confront Karofsky. It had taken some convincing, since their first attempt to talk to him in public had gone _so _well.

What surprised him the most was that Karofsky had agreed to meet them. Kurt spotted him rather quickly, considering the crowd, at a small table near the back wall. Ignoring the countless shops selling greasy, artery-clogging food, Kurt made his way over to Karofsky. He stood, hesitating for a moment, as Karofsky looked at him through guarded eyes.

Blaine sat down, so Kurt followed suit with a huff.

"Why did we have to meet here?" he asked, not sounding whiny or petulant at all.

Karofsky shrugged, "Wasn't my idea," he said, throwing an unfriendly look at Blaine, then taking a sip of his coke.

"It's all your fault, Blaine!" Kurt hissed dramatically, then sneaked a glance at Karofsky in time to see him cover a grin.

"Yes," Blaine smiled pleasantly, "All my fault."

**3. Enclosed**

Dave collapsed on his bed with a sigh. His...meeting with Kur—Hummel and that Blaine guy had gone better than expected. They hadn't tried to announce to the world that he was—not that he was...He'd just...slipped and kissed Kurt. It was an accident. They hadn't believed him.

That Blaine guy, though, he'd stopped Kurt when he started yelling. It was kinda cool. One moment Kurt was all fierce and angry, and the next Blaine put his hand on Kurt's hand and he just kinda went quiet. Though Dave didn't understand why he couldn't have just said 'shut up' or something. He didn't like that that guy was touching Kurt. He didn't like them being gay all up in his face.

**4. Devil**

Kurt was pissed. How _dare_ Karofsky leave before they discussed anything important. Blaine was trying to use reason and logic to calm him down, but he was part of the problem. Kurt had been saying what needed to be said, what he should have said before transferring to Dalton, but Blaine had stopped him.

Karofsky_ had _started to look uncomfortable, but Kurt didn't care. He deserved to feel a lot worse that uncomfortable for everything that he had put him through.

They were both jerks. That's it. Dave was an in-your-face, grr-grr, 'Imma-beat-you-up' jerk, while Blaine was a more subtle, this-is-for-your-own-good, 'I push because I care' type of jerk. Kurt knew what he would do. He'd stop speaking to both of them. They could both go to hell for all he cared. Humph.

**5. Ocean**

Blaine felt like he had to be calm, understanding and reasonable amidst the sea of chaos that surrounded Kurt and Dave. Despite knowing what Karofsky had done, Blaine tried to be unbiased. He didn't know Karofsky's circumstances and didn't want to risk pushing him too far for two reasons, one, it was very possible that he would react with violence, and two, Karofsky may never accept himself if he was treated badly by one of few people who knew he was gay.

That's why he stopped Kurt's tirade before he built up steam. That's why he was currently listening to Kurt lecture him on all the reasons that he should have let him yell at Karofsky to his heart's content. And that's why he was steering Kurt towards a nearby clothing store in the hopes of distracting him from his anger. At least temporarily.

**6. Blood**

Dave gritted his teeth and slammed his fist home again. He felt all that anger, boiling through his blood and flowing down his arm as he lashed out again and again. He didn't stop hitting until he arms felt like lead and fell to his sides of their own accord.

Dave felt a trickle down his chin and wiped it away, expecting sweat, but saw blood on his palm. Apparently he'd bitten his lip and hadn't felt it through the adrenaline rush. He glared at the punching bag accusingly as it continued to sway drunkenly back and forth, back and forth.

**7. Cleaning**

Dave jammed a handful of clothes into his already overflowing hamper, then jumped when his phone beeped at him. _New text message. _

**Hi :)**

Dave didn't recognize the number.

**hey?**

**Kurt and I were wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow at around 5?**

Oh, yeah, he had given that Blaine guy his number in a moment of insanity. He hadn't expected him to use it, even though he'd asked for it, though. Wait, they actually wanted to see him again?

**why?**

**Just to talk. ****Do you want to?**

Dave knew that it was a bad idea, and that his therapist would probably disapprove, but...

**same place?**

**Sounds good. See you then! :)**

Dave tossed his phone onto his bed, then stood awkwardly for a moment, trying to remember what he'd been doing.

**8. Passion**

"Oh, fuck this," Dave muttered to himself and walked away. He was so tired of Hummel's bitching and complaining. He didn't even know what he'd done wrong this time, and a quick glance at Blaine, who he'd actually grown to tolerate over the past few weeks, showed that he was just as puzzled as Dave was.

"Where are you going?' Kurt asked when Dave walked away, cutting himself off mid-lecture.

Dave rolled his eyes and turned back around. He shrugged.

"Just trying to get away from your bi-"

"If you weren't such an annoying ass, then I wouldn't feel the desire to be such a-"

What the hell, Dave thought. It worked for Blaine that one time, so maybe it'll actually shut him up.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze, then somehow resisted the urge to say 'shut the hell up, Fancy.'

"Be quiet." Kurt's hand was warm in his own, and he expected Kurt to jerk it away at any moment, but he didn't. He gaped at Dave blankly for a moment, and Dave let go of his hand.

**9. Why**

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know."

"Oh-kay."

"I could have done a lot worse, dude."

Dave watched as Kurt's lips thinned down to an angry line and his jaw clenched.

"Shit, I didn't mean-" Dave looked to Blaine for help, but he was analyzing the nearest window display, or at least pretending to. He looked back to Kurt, who was still glaring.

"Look, I told you that I'm—I didn't mean to—my face just kinda slipped, Kurt."

"Your face._ Slipped_." Kurt's tone was part laughter, part incredulous anger. And Dave was pretty sure he heard a snort from Blaine's direction.

"Fine, maybe that's not—I just..."

"Yes?" Kurt crossed his arms.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, okay?"

"Is that an apology?"

Dave shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah."

**10. Silence**

Blaine stretched his legs out in front of him and leaned back into the fluffy cushions of the chair. Then he noticed something, something off putting and somewhat frightening. It was quiet. In all the time that he's spent with Dave and Kurt, all the effort he'd put in to get them to act civil to one another, they'd never been so quiet. Even when they were watching movies, like they were now.

Blaine heard a low chuckle and sneaked a glance over at the couch. Kurt was practically in Dave's lap with a hand in his hair and his tongue down his throat. Dave had his arms around Kurt's waist and his eyes were closed, so he didn't see Blaine staring. Blaine turned his full attention back to the movie.

_Well, this is awkward._


End file.
